Overboard
by cococandy21
Summary: Blossom Marine Stewart, who is that you ask well you can't ask herself because she doesn't know it herself. This is an idea i got from a movie call Overboard, you should check it out. Anyways read this you won't regret it... I think. Please Read! Also credit to my best friend TheJBGirl99 for editing my stories what would I do without you XD.
1. Chapter 1

Overboard

_Hello everyone this will hopefully be a chapters story from an idea I got from a movie called Overboard ,but I'm kinda rusty because I didn't really__watch it I just watch the 2nd half of it because I got bored at my cousin house anyway enough about me let start with the story._

_The ppg and rrb are all have normal feature and are in there 20s. __  
__I do not own anything just saying ;)._  
Chapter 1

"Bubbles, where is my strawberry kiwi martini that I asked for five minutes ago!" screamed Blossom Marine Stewart, one of America's rich sweetheart, but if you asked anyone who worked for her they tell you that she was anything but sweet or a heart. "Coming my mistress," one of Blossom kindest and one of her favorites maid, (yet she treated her same as any other maid) kindly replied. "Buttercup, where is my fat free shrimp imported from Japan!?" Blossom screeched at her other favorite maid, but had a less kind personality than Bubble. "The chef said it will be ready in a few minutes Miss Stewart." Buttercup tried to say in a kind tone although her teeth were gritted. "Fine, uggh why is my life so hard" mumble Blossom. Blossom and her mother Miss Belum, who was re-re-marring after her husband's death and her other husband's unknown death, they're now on Blossom's boat, floating around the oceans, celebrating Blossom marriage with Dexter McPherson, an inventor who is not very well known and is only praised for his invention of cell-phones ( I know he didn't invent that, but just go along ). He didn't actually marry Blossom for love, but for her fame and money.  
Now let get back to Blossom she is right now in her room getting her daily massage from Roberto while and 3 Carpenters are fixing her closet door. "More to the left... no the other left... up... Ahhhhhh that's the spot." Blossom calmly replied. "Why are we here again?" asked Boomer, the blond among the 3 carpenters, "Because, we're getting paid $500,000 each to do this freakin' shit so quit complaining and work." his brother Butch, who was also one of the carpenters ,replied rather harshly. "You don't have to be so mean about it." answered a sad Boomer. Among Butch and Boomer, who worked and argued, their eldest brother and boss was staring at the relaxed Blossom ,who was laying down on a massage table sleeping. "Brick, Brick… Brick ….hello…BRICK FUCKING ASS-HOLE LISTEN TO ME WHEN IM TALKING TO YOU!" screamed Butch on the top of his lungs. "Huh…. Shut up jackass you're going to wake up the girl" whisper screamed Brick as he turned around to make sure that Blossom was sound asleep. "Whatever….. did you hear anything that Boomer and I were talking about or were you to busy checking out the sleeping red-headed hottie" Butch teaseed Brick. "What….. no…I was…..umm making sure this was a safe environment for us to work in." replied Brick while he was blushing a deep red color like his hat. "Like I give a fuck about what working condition we are in. As long as I get paid well I'm good…. Anyway Boomer and I are going to Mitch's bar are you coming?" ask Butch. Before Brick could replied back Blossom's mother and Dexter came in and slamed the door which cause Blossom to wake up. "Good Morning my sweet petunia" said Miss Belum in a gentle tone. "Did you rest well my sweet little angle?" Dexter asked sweetly to Blossom. "*yawn*…. good morning *rubs eyes*… mother it has been anything but good, it's been horrible and I just woke up, do you know why? because of all the noise those three bastard make with their voices instead of tools, and no I couldn't sleep well because of the boat swaying back and forth over again and again!" complained Blossom. "Blossom, sweetie pie, pumpkin everything well be fine those three are almost done anyways and we will drop them off at their stop and we will get the nurse to see if see has anything for your sea-sickness," Miss Belum replied calmly "you three are almost done, _RIGHT_ ?" she ask the carpenters "Yes madam" call all the brothers. "Well that swell, my cookie pie need some well beauty sleep, even though she doesn't need it since she already beautiful in my eyes." added Dexter. "Oh Dexter you are sweeter than my imported sweet tea." blush Blossom, while Brick stare dagger at Dexter. "Well then hurry up and finish boys we are almost at the drop off." said Miss Belum while she left with Dexter and Blossom (for the people wondering no she is not naked she has a robe on prevs). "Weird… so how about it Brick are y'all coming" ask hopeful Boomer. "Sorry I can't gotta take care of the kids." replied Brick finish the last of the work. "Can't you hire a babysitter for Brad, Bradley, and Brandon." ask Butch. "Can't the last one I knew quit just last week and barely could find a babysitter for them today." explained Brick. "Can't blame you those trouble maker and …. Erica…well… since she gone…. the kids must be taken it hard." Butch tried to explain. "They aren't the only one having trouble." Brick replied sadly. "It'll be fine, she's in a better place now, and she wants you and the boys to be happy, come on cheer up Brick." Boomer cheered on. "Yea Boom and I here will help ya with the boys when we get off." replied Butch while smoking a cigarette. "Yea your right, thanks guys I can always count on y'all." Brick said with a smile.

**Read & Review please XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Overboard

Chapter 2

_I would like to thank everyone who read and/or reviewed this story and OMG I watch The Host and best action movie._

_I do not own anything._

"Oh mother, do you have to leave to your room early? Dexter was going to show us his new invention. A small oven that cooks your food in less than a few minutes, it's called a micro-wave (I am aware that Dexter didn't invent that)!" said Blossom.

"Blossy, I would love to see that commoner money-maker but, I must check up on my darling Chloe (she is a dog), she's being taken care of by that clumsy maid named Robin," answered Miss Belum while walking away to her bedroom but, stopped to say "Why don't you invite those carpenters, they seem to be enjoying our conversation more than working to fix your closet, dear."

Blossom and Dexter looked back to their room widow to see Brick and Boomer turn around to get back to work while Butch waved hi, with a smile, and a cigarette in his other hand.

"Bubbles and Buttercup, escort the carpenters to take a break to come to see my sweet Dex new invention." Blossom command while smiling toward Dexter and holding his hand, while Dexter try his best to put on a sweet smile for Blossom.

"As you wish Miss Stewart" Bubbles and Buttercup replied while scurrying away to Dexter and Blossom's room.

**Meanwhile with Bubbles and Buttercup**

"Bubbles, is it just me are you getting a bad vibe from Dexter also?" question Buttercup.

"Yea, I'm so glad I'm not the only one, so do we tell Blossom or Miss Belum?" ask Bubble with a look of concern.

"Neither, Miss Belum wouldn't care, she's just using him for his inventions to sell to the public .Blossom to lovesick to realize it on her own and is under his control with all the gushy lovely- dovey compliments that he gives her." answer Buttercup while they were standing in front of the couple's bedroom that the carpenters are in. Bubbles knocked on the door but, there was no answer so she knocked again a little louder but there still was no answer.

So then Buttercup got irritated and banged on the door and screamed "GET THE HELL OUT OF THE ROOM FOR A FUCKING BREAK BEFORE I BREAK DOWN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT ALL THREE OF YOU GUYS!"

"Please" added Bubbles while sweat-dropped on her head.

"COMING! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I'M TOO YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!" cried Boomer.

"OH SHUT THE FUCKUP BOOMER! NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU, THEY ONLY CARE IF I LIVE!" added Butch.

"BOTH OF YOU CONTROL, YOURSEVES BEFORE THEY HEAR YOUR FUCKING COMPLAING!" yelled Brick.

"Men, they have no manner these days" said Buttercup with a scroll on her face.

"They aren't the only ones" Bubbles mumbled while looking at Buttercup.

The door open, revealing three hot, sweaty, and shirtless guys; Bubbles blush a bright red while Buttercup turned away and look to her right. The guys were waiting for them to speak up.

"DO YOU GUYS WANT TO TELL US SOMETHING OR ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE LIKE FUCKING IDOITS?!" yelled Butch, his temper getting better of him.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING SCREAM AT ME OR BUBBLES OR ELSE I KILL YOU WITH MY OWN FUCKING HANDS AND I WOULDN'T GIVE NO SHIT IF YOUR TOO BEAUTIFUL OR YOUNG TO DIE!" Buttercup screamed at the guys, but mostly to Butch.

"What Buttercup trying to say, is that Mr. & Mrs. McPherson (I noticed that I haven't call Blossom by Dexter last name so here but she prefer her maiden name) request for your present to watch Mr. McPherson newest invention." added Bubbles quickly so Buttercup wouldn't start a fight with the shirtless black hair guy.

"Why didn't you say so? Hi, I'm Boomer, the cuter one of the brothers. I have no girlfriend so, I guess that make me single, just saying, I'm into art and music and…." Boomer try to flirt while looking at Bubbles with want while Butch and Brick face palm themselves and Buttercup stared at the blonds with a blank face. After Butch and Brick finish face plaming themselves Butch smirk and watch with lust at the black hair beauty.

"Why hello there I believe we haven't meet I'm Butch and you are my sweet check?" Butch ask in a gentle tone with a smile.

"Not interested" Buttercup said with malice and slaped his cheek hard.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KK MAN .BITCH YOU CAN HIT!" cried Butch in pain. Everyone laughed except for Buttercup, who was smirking with pleasure at seeing Butch in pain and Bubbles who gave a look of concern.

"Why thank you that means a lot" Buttercup said.

"Ohhh Butch….. she got….. she got you good" Boomer said in between laughter while taking a peek at Bubbles.

"Anyways, how about we introduce ourselves before we kill each other" added Brick before another conflict started between the green-eyes.

"Fine" the greens eyes agreed.

"I'm Bubbles and that Buttercup" Bubbles started while pointing at Buttercup and holding her back at a safe distance from the guys.

"Ok I'm Brick ,that idiot over there is Butch other there and this is Boomer th-″ Brick introduced until he was cut off of by Boomer who added "the cute one and single one" and wined at Bubbles' direction ,who giggled in return.

"Anyways, let's get going before Blossom has a cow" Buttercup said while heading toward the rich couple followed by Bubble, Boomer, Brick and Butch.

"So Bubbles, do ya have a boyfriend?" ask Boomer.

**With Blossom and Dexter before the other came in**

"So….. Blossom, I've been thinking since, you love me and I love you we could, you know, have a child?" asked Dexter.

Blossom was drinking wine at that time and spit every last drop out and screamed out "WHAT!? DEXTER WE'RE TOO **YOUNG** TO BE THINKING ABOUT HAVING CHILDREN!AND IT WILL TOTALLY RUIN MY FIGURE!"

"But Blossom, we have to keep our family wealthy or else who is going to get the money?" Dexter tried to explain with a stubborn Blossom.

"Fine, I will think about it but, for right now let's enjoy our time together as just us." Blossom said while getting onto Dexter lap and kissing him with passion and leadingin to a full on make- out session when the door open revealing Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer, and Butch.

"Oh my bad, I forgot to knock .Please forgive us ,Mr. and Mrs. McPherson." said Bubbles.

"It alright Bubbles. Let's just begin with the revealing of my husband's latest invention." Blossom said.

_Thanks for reading don't forget to review and for those who are wandering I might update each week I may have been out of school early but they gave us a boring long book to read and a project to go with it….urgh hopefully I can keep my promise so thank again. R&R:D_


End file.
